What if?
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: What if some things happened in another way? Short One Shot about what if moments. Rating might change!
1. Draco died in the fire?

'ellou dear readers! :D  
When I watched the Harry Potter movies, I had SOO many moments like what if some things were different? And I decided to write them down! :3  
Of course, the could also happen in another way but this is my version of how this could happen. And I'm not an english speaker so there might be some mistakes. You can tell me or just ignore it just don't be rude. And I might have some trouble with uploading and such since this is so weird and confusing! _ 

* * *

With one final scream, he lost hold on the tower of books, chairs and other things – and fell. All Harry could do was watch. Watch his enemy falling down right into the fire. He had tried to catch him but it was too late. Draco fell down too fast and not even Hermione could have done something. The fire swallowed him. Ron was able to grab Blaise to save him but it was too late for Draco. They got out of the room and Hermione had to destroy the diadem and kicked it into the room before the doors shut down.

At this time, Blaise already disappeared. He could not handle the loss of his best friend. He did not care about Goyle that much but he and Draco were close. Harry was too shocked to move. Sure, both did not get along that well but he never wanted him to die. He always tried to save him somehow, especially in the 6th year.

„Harry, we need to leave! Come on...! You could not have done anything to prevent this...it was his fault. He could have talked to you or anyone to get help...!" Ron tried to help him somehow, to tell him that this was not his fault. But it did not help. Harry felt guilty because he let this happen and did not help Draco before. That he attacked him with the Sectumsempra curse instead of trying to help him. Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him along, trying to find the snake...

… 

When he opened his eyes, he was alive. Somehow, he survived the killing curse for a second time in his life. Harry heard foodsteps but he remined dead, hoping that they would leave him alone.

„Is he dead? Cissy, is he really dead?" Harry could hear Bellatrix' excited voice and shorty after he noticed hair falling over his face. Then, something he did not expect to be real, happened. And once more he wished he could have saved Draco.

„Is he alive...? Draco...is he safe..?"

He could not lie. Narcissa deserved the truth. Harry shook his head, trying to be as quiet as possible. When she got up again, he knew that something inside her broke. She got up, her body was shaking slightly and she looked in Bellas and Voldemorts direction. 

* * *

(This is the end, yes. It's up to your imagination if she said yes or no since I could not choose! And there might be some kind of sequel? Maybe? 8D)


	2. Hermione didn't know 'mudblood?

Another chapter! :3 This time, something fun. Sure, Hermione knows many things but what if she didn't know the word mudblood?

* * *

„Flithy mudblood!" Everyone was shocked expect the Slytherins who smirked. Hermione looked at Draco, trying to find out how she should react since she did not know this word. Everone was watching her, waiting for her to cry or say something else.

„I am sure that this word means something terrible so I will act like it hit me really bad and has the effect you want it to have."

Even the Slytherins were stunned. Draco tried to say something to get the attention back but he could not think about anything which would fit. She turned around and left, humming quietly. Ron and Harry followed her, stunned by her reaction.

* * *

I know, it's short but there are some what if moments which are not that important. But I imagine that Dracos face would be priceless! xD


	3. Petunia protected her sister?

Resolutions Challenge: "What if Remus wasn't bitten." "What if Sirius was put in Slytherin." "What if Neville was the boy who lived?" "What if Harry was a Slytherin." Pick your favourite 'what if' from the list (or if you have your own favourite, you can use that) and write.

* * *

The glass shattered.

"Shut up!"

Everyone was quiet and looked at Petunia who was trembling.

The only sound came from the TV.

The whole time his aunt seemed to hate Lily.

Everyone in the room stopped eating.

"Don't you dare to talk like this about my sister. She was not like one of your dogs!"

"So, it really is like I said. Vernon, you and Dudley will come with me! Now!"

She got up and wanted to leave but this time, it was Harrys turn.

He gripped his wand, the lights began to flicker.

"You should leave now."


End file.
